La madre de Goku
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: One-Shot. La madre de Goku está embarazada de éste, ni su hijo ni su compañero la apoyan, pues puede morir en el parto. Ella tiene muchos recuerdos sobre Bardock, y le duele no tenerle a su lado. ¿Vivirá o morirá? ¿Cómo acabará con Bardock? Este fic está situado en el momento de la película "El padre de Goku".


**Os dejo con un fic de la madre de Goku. Forma parte de mi fic "El nacimiento del heredero", pero no hace falta leerlo para entenderlo, ya que en el otro es mencionada pero no siempre. Espero que os guste este One-Shot! Disfruten :)**

**Personajes de Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

**La madre de Goku.**

Han pasado nueve meses desde la muerte de la reina Arwen, mujer del Rey Vegeta y madre de los príncipes Vegeta y Tarble. En una de las casas del pueblo saiyajin, comiendo en silencio se encontraban tres saiyajins. Un hombre de pelo oscuro alborotado, ojos azabaches y una cicatriz en su mejilla, una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos de mismo color, ella estaba embarazada. Por último un niño no menor de cinco años, con largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros. Los tres comían sin mirarse.

-Ya está-dijo el pequeño levantándose de la mesa-padre, ¿vamos a entrenar?-

-Ve saliendo afuera, Raditz-le dijo el hombre y el pequeño obedeció.

-No tardes-pidió el pequeño saliendo de la casa.

El hombre miró como su hijo salía de la casa, mientras que la mujer seguía comiendo. Ella estaba enfadada e intentaba aguantar su rabia y disimularla, aunque malamente ya que él se dio cuenta del humor que tenía.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó tranquilamente mientras seguía comiendo.

-¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó en forma de ironía y luego levantó el tono de voz-¡Maldita sea, Bardock! ¡Estoy a punto de tener un hijo y tú y Raditz os vais a destruir planetas sin importaros mi estado!-

-Entiendo-comentó indiferente-entonces cuando acabes recoge la mesa, yo voy a entrenar con Raditz.-

-¡No soy tu esclava!-se levantó enfadada y él también se incorporó y la miró desafiante-¿a caso no te importa tu hijo?-

-¿Por qué debería? Ese mocoso será un guerrero de clase baja-comentó sin importarle lo más mínimo.

-¿Tampoco yo?-preguntó ella molesta-te recuerdo que puedo morir.-

-Tú haz lo que tienes que hacer, limpiar-dijo saliendo de la casa mientras ella lo miraba con odio marcharse.

Bardock se largó y ella se volvió a sentar, desde que él se enteró que iba a tener a su segundo hijo cambió completamente con ella. Pensó que tendría más apoyo, pues muchas saiyajins en el segundo parto perdían la vida. Recordó que la reina Arwen tuvo más suerte. Tuvo una curandera, el rey estuvo con ella y el príncipe también. Ella ni siquiera tenía el apoyo de Raditz, su padre no dejaba que se acercara a ella.

Después de limpiar los platos decidió tumbarse en la cama. Allí empezó a recordar, y en su mente solo podía ver la imagen de Bardock.

Flash Back.

_En un lago perdido entre las montañas, dos amantes descansaban dentro del agua fresca y clara. Ya el sol estaba desapareciendo y ellos eran testigo de ello. Él la abrazaba con fuerza mientras su cola la rodeaba, ella se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre fuertemente mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro mientras sentía la respiración de aquel saiyajin golpear en su oído._

_-Bardock-nombró al hombre que acariciaba su pelo-¿qué es esto que siento?-_

_-¿Él que?-preguntó tranquilo._

_-Me arde el pecho y siento... siento...-se apartó un poco para mirarle a los ojos-no sé lo que es, sólo sé... que es por ti.-_

_-Seguro que es por el embarazo _(cuando estaba embarazada de Raditz)_-Bardock apartó la mirada, él sabía a lo que se refería, por que él también lo sentía, pero no pensaba decirlo, prefería no hacerse débil pensando en lo que no debía._

_-Seguro-dijo en un suspiro, ella también sabía igual que él lo que la estaba pasando pero necesitaba saber si él era capaz de decirlo-empieza a hacer frío.-_

_-Entonces salgamos del agua y vayamos a casa-contestó él separándose de la saiyajin._

_Ambos salieron del agua cristalina y empezaron a vestirse, cuando Bardock se puso su scouter alguien hablaba por él. Empezó a hablar con alguien que estaba pidiendo que fuera ante el rey, mientras veía como la mujer se vestía enfadada. Rápidamente cortó la mirada y miró a la mujer ya vestida._

_-Sharotto...-intentó decir Bardock, pero ella le interrumpió._

_-Sí, lo sé-se cruzó de brazos-lo he oído. Nappa habla demasiado alto.-_

_-No te molestes, es mi trabajo y lo sabes-decía mirando como la mujer se vestía con mucha molestia._

_-¡ESTÁS TODO EL DÍA CON EL ESTÚPIDO TRABAJO! ¡YENDO DE PLANETA EN PLANETA Y MUCHAS VECES PORQUE EL REY NO QUIERE IR Y MANDA A TU ESCUADRÓN!-gritaba colérica, ya estaba cansada de que siempre fuera lo mismo._

_-¡¿CÓMO PIENSAS COMER SI NO CUMPLO CON ESOS TRABAJOS Y NO TRAIGO EL DINERO?!-preguntaba él levantando también la voz._

_-¿AHORA TE IMPORTO?-gritaba Sharotto mientras empujaba al saiyajin que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia-¡TÚ QUE SABRÁS DE LO QUE ES TRABAJAR PARA DAR DE COMER A UNA ESTÚPIDA HEMBRA!-_

_-¡NO ME HAGAS QUE ME ARREPIENTA!-la amenazó formando una esfera en su mano derecha._

_-¡¿Y POR QUE NO TE ARREPIENTES DE DECIRME QUE ME QUIERES!?-gritó echándole a la cara que jamás se lo dijo, haciendo que la esfera desapareciera y se quedara perplejo._

Fin Flash Back.

Se levantó de la cama, no quería seguir pensando en aquello. Ella se atrevió a echarle en cara algo que casi no conocían los saiyajins, querer a alguien. Tanto ella como la reina conocían ese sentimiento, pero Sharotto no era igual que la monarca. Intentaba ser orgullosa y no pensar en cosas tan tontas como sentir algo importante hacia otra persona.

Las horas pasaron y Bardock y Raditz entraron en la casa, solo para tomar sus scouter. Sharotto los miraba molesta, el hombre la miró y vio que seguía enfadada.

-Han mandado a Raditz a ir a la base del castillo-dijo Bardock mirando a la mujer-yo iré con mi escuadrón al planeta Kanassa.-

-Tranquilo-sonrió ella falsamente-os esperaré con la comida encima de la mesa.-

-No tardaremos en volver-contestó ignorando las palabras de Sharotto.

Sharotto iba a darse la vuelta cuando de repente sintió un pinchazo en el estómago. Empezó a retorcerse de dolor, agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo y vio en él un charco. No pudo aguantarlo y soltó un grito desgarrador.

-¡Madre!-intentó Raditz acercarse a ella para ayudarla, pero Bardock lo detuvo.

-Cuando estés en la base llama un médico para que venga a verla-dijo el padre dándose la vuelta.

El guerrero sacó a su hijo de la casa, mientras la mujer veía su abandono. Intentó volver a la habitación y tumbarse en la cama. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad, pero era imposible. Le dolía demasiado, no sabía si su muerte estaba cercana o se libraría de ella.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando alguien entró en la casa. En la habitación entraron dos soldados saiyajins y un hombre de apariencia similar, salvo que era bastante mayor, de piel azul clara y ojos negros con melena oscura. Era el médico que la iba a atender en el parto. La decía lo que tenía que hacer, intentaba tranquilizarla, pues sabía que era su segundo parto y eso podría ponerla nerviosa. Sharotto hacía caso de todo lo que le decía el médico y después de varias horas en la habitación se oyó el llanto de un bebé, de cabello azabache alborotado y una cola peluda que se movía de izquierda a derecha. El anciano miró a la mujer que estaba con los ojos cerrados, se acercó para ver su estado y supo que estaba dormida.

-¿Está muerta?-preguntó un soldado.

-Tan solo está cansada-contestó el viejo-parece que se ha librado.-

-¿Qué haremos con el hijo de Bardock?-preguntó el otro saiyajin.

-Por ahora le llevaremos a la enfermería de la base, vamos a ver su estado y medir la fuerza del pequeño.-

Los tres hombres abandonaron el lugar llevándose al niño, dejando a Sharotto dormida en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Sharotto decidió ir a ver a su hijo, al que llamó Kakarotto. Desde el cristal veía al pequeño durmiendo plácidamente. Miraba al bebé sonriendo, tuvo suerte de haber sobrevivido en el parto y poder estar donde estaba mirando a su segundo hijo. De repente escuchó a un grupo hablando, iban caminando por el pasillo de la base. Sharotto reconoció enseguida a los cuatro saiyajins, formaban parte del escuadrón de Bardock. Ellos vieron a la mujer y pararon de andar.

-¡Sharotto!-la reconoció la única mujer del escuadrón de Bardock-¡me alegra verte viva!-

-Ha sido suerte-comentó ella-¿y Bardock?-

-Un habitante de Kanassa le atacó y cayó inconsciente, parece que tenía problemas-respondió uno de ellos que era el más alto-está en un tanque de recuperación.-

-Entiendo-se cruzó de brazos.

-Cuando se levante podrías decirle que vaya al planeta Meat-dijo el más bajo.

-Sí-respondió molesta. El escuadrón volvió a caminar y pasó de largo, a excepción de uno, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Sharotto-¿qué quieres, Toma?-

-Te veo molesta-dijo poniéndose a su lado, miró al frente y vio al pequeño-¿tu hijo?-

-Sí-sonrió ella orgullosa-se parece a Bardock.-

-Podía haberse parecido a mí-dijo él mirando a la mujer.

-Toma-miró al saiyajin-te recuerdo que eso pasó hace mucho... antes de que apareciera y conociera a Bardock.-

-Si no hubiera aparecido Bardock entonces sí sería mi hijo-comentó él mientras la mujer lo contemplaba.

-Seguramente-Sharotto se mordió el labio-al menos tú no me ignorarías en mi segundo embarazo.-

-Él no quería perderte, Sharotto-dejó de mirarle y volvió a ver a su hijo-aunque no lo creas, cuando un saiyajin pierde a su mujer lo pasa mal.-

-¿Me dices que se alejaba de mí para no sufrir?-

-Suerte... Sharotto-dijo sonriendo a la mujer sin contestarle a su pregunta.

-Toma-ella se acercó al saiyajin y no pudo evitar besarle. No duró mucho aquel beso, se separó y le miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía-suerte.-

Toma no dijo nada más y se fue con su escuadrón. Ella no quería ir a ver a Bardock, estaba molesta por no haberse preocupado por su embarazo, ni siquiera en el momento en que se iba a poner de parto. Miró de nuevo a su hijo y se fue, acordándose de aquellos recuerdos que seguía manteniendo en una caja de cristal dentro de ella.

Flash Back.

_Sharotto iba corriendo por las calles del pueblo saiyajin, la gente solía tropezar con ella y luego se ponía a maldecirla. Ella se disculpaba con la mano y volvía con su carrera. Llegó hasta un puente donde había quedado con un viejo amigo suyo, un amigo que parecía ser más que eso. Le encontró tirando piedras al agua desde el puente, pero no estaba solo. Un saiyajin de pelo alborotado estaba con él. Sharotto miró al joven que estaba con su amigo mientras se acercaba. Los dos saiyajins se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la mujer._

_-¡Sharotto!-la llamó su amigo mientras ella se acercaba-tan tarde como siempre.-_

_-Perdona, Toma-se excusó ella-sabes lo horrible que es estar trabajando en la base.-_

_-Está bien-sonrió él y miró a su compañero-por cierto, éste es Bardock, un amigo que acaba de venir de purgar un planeta.-_

_-Yo soy Sharotto-se presentó ella acercándose al hombre._

_-Nunca te había visto antes-dijo él mirando de arriba abajo a la mujer-no, no te conozco.-_

_-¿Te hubieras acordado de mi cara?-preguntó acercándose más a él._

_-No sólo de tu cara-siguió mirándola de arriba abajo._

_-Chicos-estornudó Toma molesto-sigo aquí.-_

_Ese día estuvieron juntos durante rato, pero al caer la noche Sharotto consiguió que Toma se fuera, aunque lo hizo de mal humor. Bardock llevó a la mujer a su casa, ella se sentó en un sofá y miró como el saiyajin se sentaba a su lado. Le gustaba estar cerca de ese guerrero. De repente veía como acercaba su rostro al de ella, en vez de alejarse hizo lo mismo que él. Acabaron rompiendo el espacio que los separaba uniéndose en un beso salvaje, Sharotto rodeaba su cuello y él la atraía agarrándola por la cintura. El calor aumentaba y la ropa desaparecía, cuando ella quiso darse cuenta, sintió que no podía separarse de Bardock y que necesitaba repetir aquel momento._

Fin Flash Back.

Las horas pasaron y decidió ir al bar de la base, para ver si se encontraba con alguien conocido. Cuando entró todo el mundo se quedó mirándola. Frunció el ceño al sentirse observada por todo el mundo, un saiyajin se acercó a ella riendo.

-¡Sharotto!-gritó él como un loco, algo que molestó más a la mujer-¿buscas a tu guerrero? ¡Te diré donde está!-

-No vengo a ver a Bardock-se cruzo de brazos ella-y no me grites, animal.-

-¡Eh!-gritó otro-¡Bardock ha aparecido diciendo que Freezer iba a destruir el planeta! ¡Has tenido hijos con un loco!-

-¿Cómo?-Sharotto se asustó, eso no era normal en Bardock y sin pensarlo salió corriendo.

Decidió ir a ver a su hijo, corría por los pasillos de la base y paró en el cristal en el que estaba antes. Su hijo no estaba. El médico que la atendió salio de la sala al verla detrás del cristal.

-Tu hijo fue enviado al planeta Tierra-dijo el anciano al ver que buscaba al niño.

-¡¿Con que permiso?!-gritó ella colérica.

-Tranquila, Sharotto-la detuvo un saiyajin-ese niño era débil, le mandamos a un planeta fácil de exterminar. Yo me preocuparía más por Bardock... estaba muy herido y no ha venido a recuperarse.-

-Bardock...-dijo ella en un susurró, miró al saiyajin y le quitó el scouter-lo necesito.-

Empezó a correr mientras se ponía el scouter, rastreó hasta encontrar a Bardock y vio como la fuerza de un saiyajin era débil, debía ser él. Salió hasta una torre y le vio salir volando saliendo del planeta, se fijo que una nave estaba sobrevolando su planeta. La reconoció enseguida, era la del tirano Freezer.

-La destrucción del planeta... Freezer nos va matar-dijo mirando la nave y como algunos soldados salían-¡BARDOCK!-

La mujer gritó el nombre del guerrero varias veces, vio como peleaba con los soldados del tirano mientras se acercaba a la nave. Estaba angustiada, y su preocupación creció al ver que el tirano salió de la nave. Sharotto estaba asustada, no sabía si Bardock sería capaz de acabar con la vida de aquel lagarto. Freezer hizo una pequeña esfera y el saiyajin sin pensarlo le atacó, pero no consiguió nada y en ese momento la esfera del tirano se hizo más grande y la mandó dirección al saiyajin y sus soldados.

-¡BARDOCK!-gritó ella mirando como el guerrero moría, desvaneciéndose en aquella esfera. Los ojos de la mujer se inundaron de lágrimas-¡BARDOCK!-

En un momento el suelo empezó a temblar, Sharotto cayó al suelo mientras gritaba aterrada. Podía oír llantos de niños, gritos de mujeres y hombres. Del suelo empezaron a salir como rayos y de repente pasó... el planeta fue destruido, y con él la vida de muchos saiyajins.

* * *

Una luz se encendió en una habitación. Una mujer de largo cabello negro, ojos azabaches, piel blanca y vestida con una camisón, hasta menos de las rodillas, de color azul claro, se levantó de la cama al verse sola. Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a otro. Allí encontró durmiendo en una cama a quien buscaba. Su marido dormía plácidamente al lado de su hijo pequeño, muy parecido a él, mientras que en otra estaba su otro hijo mayor. Se acercó al hombre más mayor e intentó despertarlo. Él abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a la mujer, se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar al pequeño de la casa.

-Goku-susurró ella-siempre tengo que venir a buscarte.-

-Lo siento, Chi Chi-dijo saliendo de la habitación con ella hasta la suya-sabes que no puedo evitarlo... quiero estar con mi hijo, porque le conozco poco.-

-Sí... sé que quieres pasar tiempo sólo con él-decía con un tono triste.

-Chi Chi-él la rodeó por detrás mientras bajaba uno de los tirantes de su camisón y besaba su hombro-también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, porque también te eché de menos a ti.-

-Te quiero-se dio la vuelta y tomó del rostro al guerrero-yo también me acordé mucho de ti.-

-Gracias por haberme dado una familia, Chi Chi-dijo haciendo que ella sonriera para después besarla.

-Entonces, habrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido-le guiñó un ojo y tumbó a su marido en la cama poniéndose encima de él-hay mucho tiempo que recuperar.-

Las palabras de Chi Chi continuaron con un dulce y apasionado beso. Ambos se intercambiaban el calor y los sentimientos, después de estar siete años sin el guerrero, no solo tenían mucho que decirse, si no también que darse.

Freezer no acabó con todos los saiyajins... y no todos eran iguales. Algunos amaban a su manera, otros podían decirlo sin miedo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**

**Gracias por haber leído ;)**


End file.
